White Walls
by Kusahime
Summary: Within the walls of Konoha Sanitarium is a blond boy with a taste for manipulation and despair. Will meeting his new doctor change Naruto or will he hurt the only person who slowly taught him how to feel? SasuNaru Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: White Walls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series or manga!

Nor do I own the works of Edgar Allen Poe!

Now onwards to the story I hope you enjoy : 3

White Walls

Naruto really hated these sessions, he detested being asked so many pointless questions and the fools who constantly asked them. The repetitive drone of different voices asking the same things over and over was annoying and avidly tiresome. How he wished he could crush his latest annoyances windpipe watching him struggle for air he would not receive while he asked him all the questions he was subjected to while he died gurgling, gasping for breath and in excruciating pain. But sadly he could only envision the actions that would bring him joy killing was not on his agenda, at least not yet.

Sighing in disappointment he flipped a page in the book of poetry nestled in his lap engrossing himself within the pages of Edgar Allen Poe's _Valley of Unrest_such a poem, the man's thoughts were such a comfort to the heart. Absorbed as he was, analyzing and enjoying working his mind Naruto only heard his name being called after the fifth attempt from his current Psychologist one Yakushi Kabuto. Upon hearing his name bright shimmering blue orbs locked on to dark grey pools that held well hidden annoyance and frustration. With a sigh Naruto closed his book and lost whatever patients he had left as he glared, annoyed by the man's obviously pointless persistence.

"Yakushi san, are we really going through this yet again? You have been my doctor for a shocking 6 months, I have answered all the questions I deemed proper questions, gave you hints within my words with answers to the one's I haven't directly answered. I expected a man of your level of intelligence would have already figured out the small insignificant puzzles I had laid out for you, which you haven't yet apparently"

Naruto gave him a calculation look from beneath golden lashes and pulled his lips up in a small annoyed pout.

"Was I incorrect in thinking you were actually intelligent? Do you lack common sense as well? Or Perhaps it is both you are lacking? Why are you here Yakushi san? Now think long and hard on my question and cumulate an answer. When you arrive at a conclusion feel free to answer me with confidence and certainty, until then please shut up"

Naruto finished with an annoyed huff opening his book yet again to lose himself with the pages, ignoring the young Psychologist. Unfazed by Naruto's tongue lashing Kabuto began thinking seriously on Naruto's question, his mind psychoanalyzing the reason Naruto asked him such a question and on top of that task also trying to find an answer to the question. Naruto already knew without looking at the man what conclusion he would reach, he had deliberately asked the question with the exact result in mind.

Manipulating the thoughts of someone like Kabuto gave Naruto a thrill and made him laugh internally, it was so entertaining sending people's minds upon routes within themselves they refused to go down manipulating their ability to reason by making them see his reason instead of their own. It was entertaining really, watching them flounder and churn within their psyche not having a clue how simple it was to manipulate their tiny minds into doing or thinking exactly what he wanted them to.

He hated people like Yakushi Kabuto people like him who used others for personal gain, simpleminded, ego selfish thinking their egos should be stroked constantly and deeming who was worthy enough to stroke said ego, annoying, self-deceptive, over confident and sly hiding behind the guise of a caring and understanding doctor willing to help everyone in his care at the price of himself. But behind those dark grey orbs was and soft voice was a malicious resentment at what Naruto could only guess.

Someone like Kabuto would never fall into such a spiral over something petty. Kabuto had been spurned and very much hurt by someone he trusted loved even, the bastard even within the mess that was himself was capable of it. It wasn't a woman, Kabuto had a serious dislike for females Naruto chalked that up to his upbringing namely his mother who had most likely contorted him into the man he was and maybe an old girlfriend who couldn't satisfy his need to be praised, complimented and fawned over constantly. Kabuto was gay alright Naruto could smell it but whoever made Kabuto this resentful and filled with well concealed anger and pain had to be an older man, someone whom he respected and was brought joy when he was praised by him, someone who would stroke his little ego and boost his confidence.

Anyone willing to placate someone like Kabuto was a master manipulator and just as bad as Kabuto, with an over inflated ego and was horribly conceited or maybe even worse. Men like that loved a challenge they loved people who would brush them off, ignore them so they could take them, break them and make them compliant. Kabuto was already compliant and easily seduced, the man probably kept Kabuto around because with someone like the silver haired man licking his feet and doing his bidding for only a pat on his back and maybe a smile stroked his ego until it wet itself. Eventually Kabuto's novelty as the loyal servant would run its course and the shiny toy aura would have worn off leaving him bored making him yearn for something better, more challenging, more defiant and harder to control and from the look of things he found it and poor Kabuto was left by the wayside.

In his inner turmoil Kabuto would only blame the new conquest for his mentor/lover's change in behavior and also for his lack of interest in Kabuto himself. With that in mind he would conclude that if he became someone better than his old lover's current interest he would be taken again. And to do that he had to do something big, something people within the medical field would talk about for years to come and that was where Naruto came in.

The infamous Uzumaki Naruto the genius and very much sane patient within the walls of Konoha Sanitarium for the Mentally Ill. Naruto was the only person within the white walls of the massive building to have been there since childhood and also the most lucid and intelligent of the patients. At 7 years of age, little orphaned Uzumaki Naruto was absorbed in curiosity he was obsessed with reading, learning, exploring. At that age no one expected the little blond orphan boy to be able to speak fluent Latin to which he took speaking regularly at one point he spoke only Latin his Japanese none existent. Upon hearing the boy speaking in another language the head caretaker of the Konoha Home panicked claiming demons had taken over little Naruto as he was speaking in tongues, the backwater woman was more idiot than anything and with that he was taken to the hospital where the rest was history.

Medical practitioners within the field of Neurology, Psychiatry and Psychology saw Naruto as a gift from god. A 7 year old who could speak fluent Latin and when asked questions answered with more maturity and intelligence than most adults. A genius, a genuine genius within the borders of Konoha he was like rain in a desert. Naruto was taken and placed in the Sanitarium to be observed and used for everything and anything they wished. He was an orphan he had no concerned parents to question anything and the government could have cared less, lying to the woman who had taken him in to be cured was not a difficult task she was gullible as well as incurably stupid. All they had explained to her was that he was mentally ill and being the kind people they were would take him in and treat him free of cost. Who in their right minds would refuse such a thing? So off he went papers signed he was in the custody of men he didn't know who were planning on turning him into a lab rat, but unknown to the fools that was exactly what Naruto had wanted and had planned to happen.

Naruto was seen as a novelty, the boy genius with an IQ that surpassed many of the most famous geniuses to date and he was only a child. By the time he was 13 his intelligence and mind had grown and that was when the questions were introduced, the questions that got him deemed unfit to walk among society. During all his years before his 13th birthday Naruto was left to his life of reading, learning and doing all he wanted within the walls of the sanitarium he was content with his life as he was left alone. All that they required was data from observing him and speaking to him trying to analyze his mental state and Naruto was just fine with that.

He didn't foresee them choosing that time in his pre-adolescent life to begin questioning him with the mindset of feeling out his mind and behavior toward the outside world. Outside the walls of the prison he enjoyed calling home and even beyond that to the rest of the world. He gave his honest thoughts and opinions to which the doctors were baffled by, simple questions like Do you think you would enjoy being free to live the life of a normal boy outside the walls of the facility? What are your thoughts on murder? What does humanity mean to you? And his answers were honest albeit a shock to the minds of the doctors.

Did he think he would enjoy living the life of a normal boy outside the walls of his secure haven? No, he would never be normal by the standards of society. Normality was a foreign concept to him, what was normal? What was not? What gave them the right as a group to define the word to suit themselves and shut away others like him to protect their sense of normality and abnormality?

What were his thoughts on Murder? It was justifiable depending on circumstance, he would enjoy killing because deep within every human being was the sick twisted base instinct to kill. It didn't matter if it was an animal or another human being killing was killing no matter how much society deemed killing a cow for food alright but the killing of another human being a criminal offence and morally wrong.

What humanity meant to him? Absolutely nothing, what was humanity? His definition would be the mindless drone of life packed together on the planet living within a bubble of routine they called everyday life utterly pointless. They as a human race were utterly worthless in his eyes he didn't see himself as human to Naruto he was himself his own race, his own people. He held neither kindness nor empathy he was all about logic and from his observation of the world and the few people he had been around he had reached that conclusion since he moment he began speaking.

Anyone would be shocked to hear a 13 year old boy say such things but the doctors were baffled because within their minds what Naruto said held a glimmer of truth as humans with minds that over thought everything what Naruto said made sense when by societies rules and norms it shouldn't. Fearing what he could do, what he could cause and change if he was released they had deemed him a danger to society and kept him locked away. He became a bit famous then and a worthy conquest to almost every well-known and talented Psychiatrist that had gotten wind of the Uzumaki, by 18 he had run ragged at least 5 Psychiatrist who either committed suicide, had a mental break down or just lost themselves after talking to him. No one had been able to pry into the mind of Uzumaki Naruto and he became the goal budding Psychologists and Psychiatrist everywhere who wanted to rise to fame. Cracking Uzumaki Naruto was a feat anyone with a degree in Psychiatry would love to boast about and Kabuto was no different only his goal was a bit more personal.

Glancing up from his book Naruto almost burst into a fit of silent giggles at the absolutely pathetic look on Kabuto's face as he found the answer to Naruto's question within himself, just as he had planned. Smiling Naruto closed his book and leveled cold calculating blue orbs onto to despair and conflicted dark grey orbs.

"He hurt you, humiliated you didn't he Kabuto? He made you feel so small when he chose _him_ over you. He would never understand what it means to be his prodigy, his lover but you do right Kabuto? He threw you away for someone who doesn't respect him nor loves him as much as you do, but you'll show him how wrong he was isn't that right Kabuto?"

Naruto said softly, playing with the man's mind acting kind and understanding building up the emotion before he crushed the fools mind to tiny pieces.

"You will make him look at you again, praise you again. The only way to do that is to do what no one else has and I am your ticket to that goal that is why you are here, that is why you exist, that is why you wake up every day and toil until you fall sleep at your desk searching for a way to open my mind and myself to you."

Naruto said his voice filled with barely restrained humor, he loved the distress that radiated off Kabuto as he gaped at him, grey eyes filled with shock and denial. His expression was simply precious and oh so delightful. The doctor's thoughts were so obvious from the look on his face and Naruto could barely contain his laughter, how could someone who pursued the truth with logic have such illogical and absurd thoughts?

"I cannot read minds Kabuto nor do I have special powers, stop asking yourself how I know what I do. I am simply observant and actually use my mind unlike you fools who call yourselves doctors and scientists, idiots and lambs the lot of you so easily manipulated and led to slaughter. Killed by no one but yourselves you especially, do you think he will really take you back, love you, and praise you if you _**'crack'**_ me?"

Naruto laughed then holding his mid-section his eyes never leaving Kabuto's who had clenched his fist in anger.

"He will never look at you again and inside you know why. He threw you away because you bored him, you weren't brilliant enough, opinionated enough, you were weak submissive and had no personality simply put you were not what he wanted. Admit it to yourself Kabuto he will never look at you again he had his fill of you and has found a more lucrative interest."

Naruto said shrugging a smile still on his lips that made Kabuto's blood boil, in his rage he grabbed the collar of Naruto's white t-shirt snarling in his face.

"Shut Up! What would you know? Orochimaru-sama loved me, he still does! And that stupid fucking minx tricked him, manipulated him with his stupid fake thesis and slutty behaviour! He could never be smarter or better than me, never!"

Kabuto all but screamed in Naruto's face his anger clouding his mind, his knuckles pale as he gripped Naruto's shirt tighter within his grasp his eyes flashing with panic, fear and above all anger. He was trying to convince himself of his former mentor/lover's feelings for him but Kabuto realized all too soon he was lying to himself when he heard Naruto's mirthless laugh.

He then realized he was using Naruto for a worthless ambition, the moment he came to Naruto's conclusion on his own the blond was having a riot inside his mind enjoying every moment finding everything sickening and oddly so amusing.

"Yes Kabuto, it is a worthless ambition so very pointless. Let me ask you this, logically without reasons to live people normally wonder the world empty, hopeless searching for a reason to their lives. Will you live that way Kabuto? Seeing as you just lost your purpose, will you continue this way? Lacking a purpose? Or will you free yourself of the pathetic agony of breathing for no reason? Tell me Kabuto if your life ambition becomes pointless what is your life?"

Naruto asked his eyes a dark violet and he went in for the kill, he wanted to see the utter hopelessness in those wonderful grey orbs. He wanted Kabuto to choose his route, a route the man had never tread but would because Naruto knew he had pushed the right button.

Suicide.

He chose alright, with a quivering lip and expression filled with utter hopeless despair that made Naruto smile. This was so fucking amusing, Kabuto had retreated into his mind replying images he would rather forget and it began consuming his rational mind.

"My life is nothing, nothing."

He whispered as his hands fell away from Naruto's collar defeat written plainly all over his face and within his glazed eyes. Just then the sound of the buzzer signaling the end of his session with Kabuto filled the room. Naruto ran a hand through the hair at Kabuto's nape as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"If it means nothing return it to nothing, where breathing, existing and living is pointless. Send it to nothing as it should be Kabuto"

With that Naruto kissed his cheek a small smirk on his face as he walked out of Kabuto's office, his waist length blond hair swaying with him as he gracefully walked down the hallway of Ward 7 toward his room a spring in his step. A blooming smile erupted on his face as he heard the orderly's screams of horror as they entered Kabuto's office.

Yakushi Kabuto, 24, had slit his throat with a letter opener sufficiently ending his life.

Naruto frowned a bit wishing he was the one that killed Kabuto with his method, Oh how he would have loved to watch the annoyance look at him while he gasped for air that wasn't forth coming. But his death itself was just as satisfying none the less with a shrug Naruto hummed a soft tune under his breath as he continued his trek toward his room.

Kabuto was so pathetic, weak willed and easily manipulated, scoffing Naruto entered his sterile and bland white room sitting in his chair by the window watching the sun make it's decent on the horizon as he opened his book to his bookmarked page reading it aloud.

_Now each visitor shall confess_

_The sad valley's restlessness._

_Nothing there is motionless -_

_Nothing save the airs that brood_

_Over the magic solitude._

Laughing Naruto wondered if his new doctor would provide better entertainment than Kabuto, smirking Naruto closed his eyes. _Ah death such a comforting embrace you house_ he mused finding Kabuto's mindless suicide hilarious yet oddly poetic.

Idiot.

AN: The poem Naruto read aloud - Edgar Allen Poe's _Valley Of Unrest._

Read and Review : 3! [edited]


	2. Chapter 2: Deception In a Smile

Disclaimer: Is on Chapter 1 won't be repeating it again!

Now onto chapter 2!

Deception In A Smile

Don't embrace me; the spines on my back will hurt you

Even so, my overflowing emotions are seeking you out

Almost like everything came to an end

When a tiny little shadow touched me

I chew on my chapped lips

And the words sink deep, deep inside me

Harinezumi- Azuma Hitomi

Sasuke Uchiha swore he was dreaming, there was no way in hell his crazy, perverted and mentally unstable mentor was saying what he was saying. He knew Kakashi was unmotivated being at the top of his field already at only 32 years old, he had treated enough people during the peak of his career but to give up the opportunity to become the doctor of the infamous Uzumaki Naruto? That was by far the stupidest thing his sensei had yet to do and Kakashi had done a lot of stupid things over the years he had known the man.

Skeptic and utterly confused Sasuke sat staring at Kakashi with his gravity defying silver hair and black scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face that didn't hide the man's smile. He came to a conclusion then and voiced it immediately.

"Are you seriously saying you want me to take your place? There is no way you're lucid, the only explanation for this is your brain has been reduced to liquid by reading that filth you call proper literature."

Before his sensei could retort Sasuke cut him off scoffing.

"We all know Make out Tactics and Come Come paradise are porn novels Kakashi denying it makes you a pervert."

Kakashi pouted making Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance, it was if he was dealing with a child and not a grown man.

"The other plausible explanation is that you're drunk, intoxication makes people stupid and if you're drunk at 9:00 am on a Monday morning something is severely wrong with you".

Arms folded over his toned chest Sasuke cocked a brow in true Uchiha fashion at his mentor and friend searching for signs Kakashi really was drunk that early in the morning. Smiling behind his scarf Kakashi allowed Sasuke to scrutinize him understanding why his protégé was reacting the way he was.

Everyone within their medical field knew of the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, the famous patient that had driven 3 of his doctors to suicide, 2 others to room with him at Konoha Sanitarium and one to resign and give up his life as a Physiatrist. Uzumaki was an enigma, a puzzle that no one could figure out because he wished it so and because of that added with his genius he was dangerous. It seemed the boy had a talent of twisting the minds of people and causing them to break down into ruin.

The first time Kakashi had met the boy was 5 years ago, he was still young at the time and was interested in the infamous Konoha Sanitarium. It was the place his deceased mentor had co-founded walking the halls was as scared as going to a shrine for Kakashi, and in his moment of emotional turmoil thinking of his sensei and death of his best friend who died 3 weeks before their graduation when Uzumaki Naruto's baby blue eyes landed on him.

Kakashi was stunned speechless when endlessly beautiful blue eyes locked onto his monochromatic ones. At 13 Naruto was finally hitting puberty he as just falling into his awkward phase but he had such a glow about him Kakashi could only describe the boy as ethereal. Golden blond hair framed his face and slightly chubby cheeks; his tan skin was warm and refracted the light from the windows and blue eyes that could not be described with a single color. It was impossible to name all the shades of blue in his sharp pricing and all-knowing gaze. Those eyes sent shivers down Kakashi's spine and froze him on the spot as the boy ignored his doctor who was walking next to him and headed in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi hadn't expected the boy to walk up to him let alone hold his hand in a comforting grip and look up at him. As he each word left his lips Kakashi felt his heart quicken and his skin break out in a slight cold sweat.

"_Guilt, you are consumed by guilt I wonder why that is? I can see it in your eyes, they express so much. He was important to you wasn't he? And now he's gone. You tried to save him didn't you that's why your eye has that scar"_

_Kakashi trembled slightly as those eyes stripped him bare and left him defenseless, those eyes saw too much, knew too much!_

"_You tried, that's more than most humans would do, selfish beings that they are. He would never blame you neither would your sensei but you blame yourself, you shouldn't. You know out of everyone I have met you are the most interesting Kakashi Hatake."_

_Surprised Kakashi could only stare unblinkingly down at the boy holding his hand the chatter and shocked faces around him went unnoticed._

"_You're not like the others you have true kindness within you, unlike the foolish lambs around me you are like a dog, loyal, faithful and never strays. So easily placated and so very interesting. I would enjoy you being my doctor I'm sure I would open to you even a bit."_

Said the blond with a small smile shocking Kakashi to his core, during the exchange Kakashi had felt a fear deep within himself. Everything in him was at a standstill, frozen. For the first time since Obito's death Kakashi felt free and yet also for the first time in his life he felt true fear. Uzumaki Naruto was dangerous, he was too intuitive, his intuition was beyond anything Kakashi had ever seen and the quickness of his mind terrified Kakashi. With just one look and feeling out his reactions to each word he spoke Naruto had figured him out in almost little to no time whatsoever. What was Uzumaki Naruto? What went on in his head? Kakashi had never in his life felt more baffled and in awe of anyone, or even that scared.

There was a huge fuss after Naruto's willing conversation with Kakashi, the boy had been silent for a year and his first conversation and willingness to speak to Kakashi caused a ruckus within the sanitarium. Someone one had overheard Naruto's declaration of prying himself open for Kakashi and he was immediately asked to become the boy's doctor. They had tried to persuade him to take on the task, but with one look in the blonds direction Kakashi knew that was what the blond wanted and he refused immediately. He knew deep down he knew it was his more fear of Naruto that made him refuse than his stubbornness to not give into the blonds plans. He was shaken to his core after his encounter with Naruto and came out a changed man.

Even with his degrees in both Psychology and Psychiatry Kakashi knew, he knew he was a man of mind especially when it came to himself and his feelings. He knew with one look from Uzumaki Naruto they boy would rip him apart emotionally and mentally, he refused then from fear and 5 years later it was for the same reason.

He was still scared.

But his protégé was different, Sasuke had strength of will and such perfect emotional control it was scary, yet he let himself feel when he needed to. Sasuke's methods of treating his patients were unorthodox but got him amazing results; he only took tips from him when he deemed it necessary to consult him which wasn't often. In 5 short years working with Sasuke the boy had successfully treated 35 people who had integrated so well into society it was astounding, he was talented and he cared that was what made him so good at what he did.

Even with Kakashi's refusal to take on Naruto as his patient the director of Konoha Sanitarium was happy enough with his pupil and he was accepted immediately. He knew Sasuke would accept no one but he himself would refuse, smiling Kakashi closed the file before him and folded his arms as he leaned back in his gray leather chair.

"I am lucid enough and I'm only drunk on the weekends when I want kinky sex with my dolphin chan ~ and the Make out Series is literary genius!"

Kakashi supplied in a singsong voice making Sasuke raise a brow, pouting at his lack of reaction to his baited comment Kakashi continued to explain himself to his student.

"The reason I declined this opportunity is the same reason why I declined 5 years ago. I have met the infamous Uzumaki Naruto and our meeting even after 5 years still leaves me shaken. With one look he unraveled me to my core, with just a look and few words he relived me of my guilt and terrified me all in one go. Nothing had ever terrified me like those blue eyes; I am scared of him plain and simple. I fear him Sasuke because he is too lucid, too smart, too conditioned in manipulation and cunning, too initiative and that was 5 years ago I shudder to think how much he has grown now."

Kakashi gave his student a serious look that had Sasuke's eyes wide, his mentor was serious. Normally Kakashi was a jovial person always smiling and teasing but this, Sasuke had never seen Kakashi like this.

"I chose you because unlike me who is emotionally weak you are stronger. You are the catalyst that will push him over the edge to turn that boy human. I know because Sasuke you have a gift, a talent only few of us in this field has. Sincere compassion, genuine feeling most of us have forgotten we are dealing with people that have emotions and feelings all we see is a puzzle. Something to figure out, assess and then fix we forget they are people, but you do not."

Sasuke could only stare, it was rare to hear such high praise from Kakashi, he could feel his chest swell but he kept his emotions in check and listened.

"You will be able to understand him even better than he does himself; I have faith in that and in you. You will be able to do what no one else has Sasuke"

Swallowing Sasuke asked the question on his tongue.

"What are you trust me to do Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood and rested a palm flat on his desk his eyes locked outside his window.

"You will make him feel Sasuke, you will make Uzumaki Naruto forsake logic and manipulation for emotion and you will be the one, the only one to understand him"

Their gazes caught and held and Sasuke nodded, he could feel the emotions Kakashi had wrapped in this and he knew he would do this for his mentor as well as for himself and Naruto.

"Your scheduled first meeting with him is tomorrow at 1:30. But be early the director would like to brief you and give you Naruto's previous files. Now I feel like molesting my dolphin chan~ shoo Sasuke so I can call him in for a quickie or 3"

"You dirty pervert! Why Iruka married you I will never know!"

Sasuke said with a exasperated sigh, Kakashi giggled happy the tense air was dissolved and he got a reaction from the Uchiha. Kakashi hoped Sasuke saw what he did in those blue eyes.

Loneliness.

Sadness.

Despair.

Hatred.

He hoped the Uchiha also saw the fear and he prayed he helped the blond, helped him when he Kakashi couldn't.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Sasuke entered the Konoha Sanitarium at exactly 12:00 pm that Tuesday afternoon. Upon his arrival almost every doctor and nurse present stared at him, some in fascination, others in worry and some in pity.

He felt stifled and a bit nervous, not that he would admit he could get shaken nerves he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never get nervous. Swallowing he took an inaudible breathe and walked toward the large white reception desk, nodding his head in a small but polite bow toward the dark haired receptionist.

"Hello, could you inform Director Senju that Sasuke Uchiha has arrived?"

He asked kindly fascinated by the color of the girls eye's, she looked almost pupil less. She wore a light grey nurse's outfit that hugged her form perfectly but could barely contain her bust. Over her uniform she wore a light lavender cardigan with pale white sakura petals sewn into the cloth and over her right breast was her name tag.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"You're her next appointment then? She asked me to send you up the moment you arrived Mr. Uchiha. She's on the 7th floor on Ward 7. It's the first door on your right. Please take this with you."

She handed him a bright orange laminated tag with his name written in black cursive script and his picture, a silver string attached to the top end to hang around his neck. It looked like a standard issue security card except it was neon orange.

"That is to ensure you are allowed onto the Ward. Ward 7 is a restricted area and houses very delicate patients, that specific color is to tell the orderlies, security guards and nurses whom you care for. Orange is Naruto's favorite color."

She said softly brushing a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. He wasn't surprised everyone knew who he was there for but he was shocked they went to such measures and even more so that she spoke of Uzumaki Naruto so fondly.

"Keep it with you at all times, the director will explain more when you arrive. Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha and good luck."

She whispered looking at him with her solemn lavender eyes.

"He's very sweet you know but people just never understand Naruto. I hope you can help him"

With that she blushed and ducked her head typing in the code for the elevator and signaling him to go on. With a nod he walked over to the private elevator and entered, he suspected his day was about to get stranger and if a not a little interesting with a smirk he pressed the button for the 7th floor.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Tsunade heard a knock at her door and stood as she asked her visitor to enter, upon seeing him Tsunade felt worry coat her she knew why he was here and she knew also whom he was here for.

"Uchiha, let's get down to it shall we?"

She said gruffly as she took a seat and signaled him to do the same.

"Senju-san, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Sasuke said politely, Tsunade waved him off pulling a small bottle of chilled sake from her little refrigerator next to her desk. When anything concerned Naruto she needed a stiff drink. Ignoring the look of utter astonishment marring the boy's features she took out the cup to go with her bottle, as an afterthought she handed him a yellow manila folder. It was Naruto's file. with a nod Sasuke took it from her and rested it on his lap.

"I dislike formalities brat it's Tsunade, and you are Sasuke. Now although I am grateful you accepted this position I must warn you this comes with great risk. Naruto is not like any other patient you have ever treated Uchiha because essentially Naruto is not mentally ill or does he suffer from any health issues whatsoever"

Pouring her sake in the pale pink almost crystal sake cup she took a sip and raised her eyes from the bottle and locked her honey orbs with onyx pools.

"Naruto has a 233 IQ; simply put the boy is a genius his mind, his entire being works differently from ours. Your logic, ethics, norms mean nothing to Naruto, he creates his own rules to live by and that is what makes him dangerous. For someone like that killing and getting away with it is like child's play and because of that we fear what he would do if released, he cannot be allowed into society until we deem him fit. Naruto has caused 4 doctors to take their own lives, sent two to ward 3 of this exact sanitarium and caused my co-founder of this facility to resign from his position and give up on his profession entirely, all with a few sentences and a kind touch."

Taking another sip from her cup she continued, ignoring the Uchiha's expression.

"Naruto has been here since the age of 7, he has never lived as a normal child and because of this he doesn't understand anything about how the world works. To him it's about logic and manipulating things for his own entertainment. He is not evil nor is he a murderer, Naruto is a simple misguided boy who was taken from his home at the orphanage and kept here as a novelty. He doesn't have empathy because he was never taught what it means to be empathic he lacks compassion and emotions he is a like a small child, filled with curiosity. He does what he does because he doesn't know any better in my opinion, but I also know it's more than that. When you meet him you will understand"

Tsunade placed her cup on the desk and clasped her hands on her deep mahogany desk her eyes filled with a warm emotion as she continued.

"He is like a son to me and I adore him, but I do not understand him I never have. As much as I want to help him I can't, as much as I want you to help him I do not wish for Naruto to destroy you in the process. Heed me Sasuke be careful, be very careful I do not want another one of my doctors to end up dead or have a mental break down. Listen well, he loves to manipulate, analyze, calculate and toy with others he does this because he finds others emotions entertaining. He likes to see emotions he refuses to feel for himself, do not let him take control of the situation. I am asking as the Director and co-founder of Konoha Sanitarium but also as a surrogate grandmother to that child, help him"

Her honey eyes were pleading but filled with so many conflicting emotions Sasuke could say nothing he could only nod.

"Now let's go meet your new patient Sasuke"

Tsunade rose from her seat and Sasuke copied the action as he followed her out the door and down the halls of Ward 7 toward the room of one Uzumaki Naruto. After everything that had happened in the past few hours Sasuke felt he had to help this boy, his curiosity had been tapped he couldn't wait to meet him. But Sasuke also sensed there was something else going on with the boy and he intended to find out what.

Sasuke had kept a steady pace behind the blond woman his eyes roaming the halls of the ward. If found it curious that the entire place was white, everything from the floors to the ceiling was a pristine white. Clear modern plastic fixtures where everywhere making the place resemble something from a science fiction novel. But what confused Sasuke was every door on the ward had a different color, sensing his curiosity Tsunade answered his unspoken question.

"We painted the doors in their favorite colors to personalize them, even though they are mental patients they are still human beings I want them to feel at home not like they are in a prison. The other reason is to help nurses, orderlies and guards attach a color to each patient."

She supplied she sported a small smile as she arrived at a neon orange door with black red and silver writing on the door.

"This is Naruto's room, I will enter first he doesn't like unknown people within his personal space without permission"

With a signal he ordered Sasuke to stay at the door, he nodded in response. The door closed behind her leaving Sasuke to flip through the file in his hands, before he could read anything his eye caught the red script on the door. It was written in Latin the one language he took to like a fish to water and loved because of how beautiful it sounded; raising a brow he began to decipher the short sentence.

_Even the hill road is inviting me to make mistakes._

His other brow rose confused as to why Naruto would have put such a short vague sentence on his door when it opened revealing a smiling Tsunade who tilted her head mentioning him to enter.

The room was not what Sasuke was expecting, at all, the walls where stark white like everywhere else in the entire building large Plexiglas windows covered the room from floor to ceiling illuminating the room with the bright rays of the sun. In one corner was a floor to ceiling book shelf filled with large tomes and small novel's, in front of the clear plastic shelf was a small orange plastic table covered in music sheets around the table where two clear plastic modern chairs. Across the table on the other side of the room was a large bed covered with an orange and black comforter that was rumpled and looked like someone just woke up from its folds, above the bed where an assortment of paintings obviously Naruto's work, and they were very good.

He was completely surprised, the room looked normal, barring of course everything orange. What took him aback was when his eyes landed on Naruto sitting with his back to the high windows allowing the sun the cascade around him causing a halo effect around the crown of his head.

"Naruto meet your new Doctor, Sasuke Uchiha"

Tsunade said firmly getting the attention of the boy who had been preoccupied with a book. Onyx met sapphire and the world exploded, in all his 25 years of life Sasuke Uchiha sore upon the graves of his forefathers he had never _seen_anyone as beautiful as the boy sitting in the plush white carpet his feet folded under him a book in his lap. Golden blond strands escaped from his ponytail atop his head and caressed his face, warm honey glazed skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, pouty pink lips, a cute nose and small ears making his heart shaped face look even more angelic. He wore a tight fitting white wife beater that hugged his toned chest and arms and loose white pants that covered the tips of his toes. But no matter how angelic and sexy he looked nothing, _absolutely nothing_ topped those eyes.

Blue? That wasn't even a color in Sasuke's opinion. Blue had nothing on Uzumaki Naruto's angelic shimmering neon ultramarine aqua eyes. It was like drowning in the Caribbean Sea while it fought with the Pacific Ocean and the sky; Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine and dammed himself to hell for being gay and dammed Uzumaki Naruto for being the embodiment of sin while wearing a halo.

He wasn't human; hell the he doubted the Uzumaki boy was even real he had to be asleep no one could be this…

"_Ethereal"_

He whispered out loud unaware he had voiced his thought. A soft laugh dragged back Sasuke from the infinite loop of denial his mind had begun going in, the laugh made his chest tighten and his breath hitch.

'_Christ this boy was dangerous!'_

Naruto had gotten up from his seated position his finger between the pages of his book as he walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Well Hello Doctor Uchiha, No I like your name I'll use it! Hello Sasuke. I am flattered you think I'm other worldly"

Naruto said in amusement making Sasuke blush a little, He was just too cute that ebony haired Doctor. Oh how he was going to enjoy this one. Smirking he looked up at Tsunade at the pleading look in her eyes his smirk morphed into a full smile. Tsunade felt the temperature drop as Naruto smiled it chilled her; she swallowed thickly pleading with him with her eyes. But Naruto only shrugged, oh how he was going to enjoy destroying this one.

Holding out his hand to Sasuke, Naruto introduced himself.

"Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto and you?

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The raven replied and Naruto leaned in to whisper in his ear as their hands were still held together.

"This is going to be interesting"

With his cheeks slightly pink Naruto giggled, oh how much more entertaining this would be!

He would crush Uchiha Sasuke and he would enjoy every moment of it, he couldn't wait.

The poor fool, he signed away his sanity!

_I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck_

_On an early afternoon, overflowing with light_

_I dreamed, with eyes full of tears_

_of cinching your narrow throat_

AN: They finally meet! Oh Sasuke Naruto has so many bad things planned for you XD!

Longest chapter I have ever written! Please People Review so I know what you think of ma story! If you don't like it I see no point in posting it ne?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Blond and Raven

AN: Oh wow! So many hits! And the reviews! O_O

SweetMary 16 this chapter is especially for you ma love! Thank you for your wonderful words of praise, I actually cried! T_T!

Thank you so much`! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter : D

Now Onwards

Blond And Raven

_Can you, see what you have done, to me?_

_With your mind and the way that you breathe_

_Dirty and drunk on corrupting thoughts_

_There you, go again_

_And still_

_I can smile and stand tall_

_Unstoppable, natural_

Hatsune Miku- Strobe Last

Naruto checked his little orange plastic clock next to his bed and smiled, it was time for his first session with Sasuke. Hearing a knock at his door Naruto knocked his table in response signaling his nurse to enter. With a sweet smile Hinata entered the room a slight blush on her cheeks raising a brow Naruto closed his book and stood from his seat.

"Good afternoon Hinata-chan, I thought you had reception desk duty this week? I was expecting Ino-chan"

He said kindly walking next to her slightly lifting his arm for her to hold onto. Blushing Hinata took hold and began leading him from the room.

Naruto had always liked Hinata. Since the day she began working in the Sanitarium only 3 years prior Naruto and seen immediately she was not like all the other nurses or doctors he had ever encountered. Hinata was pure, selfless, kind and didn't judge even with the rumors floating around about him Hinata had taken on the duty of being his regular nurse. There was not a speck of fear in her milky lavender orbs, nor was their curiosity or apprehension. He had taken a liking to her immediately and over time she became his first and only friend.

"We have a new staff nurse; Tsunade sensei placed her on reception since she's new and has to learn the ropes. Her name is Haruno Sakura I believe; I doubt you would like her though"

Hinata said cocking her head to the side in thought making Naruto smile secretly at how pure and adorable the girl next to him was.

"And why would I not Hinata-chan?"

Naruto asked in a teasing tone, making her red yet again.

"I just don't think you two would g-get along"

Naruto let out a small laugh he couldn't believe what he was hearing, pink hair? That was inconceivable.

"Really though, pink hair? With that hideous pale red uniform assigned for new workers? I doubt I want to see that I'd laugh too much."

Naruto said breathlessly leaning into the girls shoulder making Hinata smile gently. She wished everyone would see the Naruto she saw, she could only hope Uchiha Sasuke could crack his shell allow everyone else to meet the Naruto she knew.

They arrived at the newly appointed office of his doctor and Hinata released him bowing her head she voiced her thoughts.

"I hope you like this one Naruto, unlike the other's he seems kinder"

With a scoff Naruto folded his arms allowing his long sleeves to fall off his wrists.

"I doubt it Hinata chan, they are all the same. I am but a fascinating puzzle they greatly wish to solve I am not human to them. Not that I blame them for their thoughts, I doubt I am human. But for them to see me as nothing more than a tool for their ambitions infuriates me and I refuse to let them use me, I refused to bow to simple minded lambs."

His hands had tightened their grip as his fingers made indents on his shirt and onto his skin.

"If he is like the others, which is likely the case I will crush him like all the others. If he is a lamb I will lead him to slaughter. When I am finished with him no one will come into my walls and attempt to solve the puzzle that is me. I am so tired of this, it has gotten so annoying"

He said with a sigh, giving Hinata a kind smile he kissed her cheek and entered Sasuke's office ready for battle.

Hinata sighed, she understood how Naruto felt and knew she would never be able to stop him once he decided something as a friend she could only hope everything turned out alright. For both him and Uchiha sensei she prayed that nothing went wrong and hoped he didn't hurt Naruto for he would break the good doctor or kill him.

X-X_X_X-X_X_X-X

Sasuke had been browsing through Naruto's file when the boy himself entered the room, took a seat and opened the book he had held in his hands. Sasuke swallowed inaudibly and stared, it didn't matter that this was their second encounter it still felt like the first to Sasuke. Naruto was too beautiful and it made Sasuke seriously conflicted he was supposed to be there and take time out to help Naruto, he shouldn't be fantasizing about his honey tan skin and eyes that drowned him with a single direct look.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to roam Naruto's body, he wore a long sleeved white shirt that was loose and flowing that covered the tips of his fingers, white pants that fit his body snugly and his hair was in a braid with a single white ribbon tied at the end. He looked so angelic and innocent, Sasuke wanted to run the tip of his thumb against his soft lips just to feel them. Slapping himself mentally he cleared his throat trying to garner the blonde's attention, he had no time to be thinking about his patient that way for now he needed to really talk with Naruto.

Upon hearing Sasuke's throat clear Naruto took his eyes from his book and locked them with Sasuke's obsidian orbs. Naruto frowned, he didn't like what he saw it left him confused and on edge. Uchiha Sasuke had no hidden emotions in his eyes, there was no greed or ambition his eyes housed honest emotions. Curiosity, confusion and a bit of nervousness Naruto didn't like it not one bit. He was honest and that was trouble, he didn't like Uchiha Sasuke the raven had the power to break down his well-made emotional walls Naruto could feel it and there was no way in hell he was allowing him in.

"Yes Sasuke? Are you ready to begin our session?"

He asked a brow raised and his eyes glinting with mischief, he planned on toying with him a little before he crushed him. It was more fun to build up a small relationship with types like Uchiha; they felt the after effects a lot more simply because they felt deeper than others. Naruto vaguely wondered how cute Sasuke would look if he cried he felt oddly sadistic yet he was seriously curious at how the handsome man would look on his knees in tears.

"If you're ready then yes I would like to begin. Bear in mind I'm not like your past Doctor's Uzumaki, I'm not here to pick apart your brain or diagnose you with false medical illnesses. I am simply here to understand you, talk to you and become a friend essentially"

At that Naruto let out a gentle peal of laughter, oh his new doctor was so naive and priceless this was going to be so much fun.

Sasuke frowned, what was so funny?

"Uzumaki what do you find so amusing?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side a small smile on his pink lips as his eyes glowed with a bit of cynical disbelief.

"Why you are Sasuke"

Naruto said with all honesty his voice taking on honeyed tone filled with faux sweetness and humor.

"Become my friend? I find that highly amusing, you are here because you are being paid to be. Doctors of your caliber do not take on patients like me as friends, I must admit your approach differs greatly from the last 6 imbeciles I had the displeasure of being in the same room with but essentially you are all the same. The only difference between you and those lambs is the fact you have a uniqueness I dislike, your honesty confounds me Uchiha Sasuke and I have to admit annoys me."

Tapping a delicate finger to his chin Naruto laughed internally at Sasuke's expression, he looked dumbfounded and a bit offended and Naruto squashed the urge to point and laugh. Naruto froze as dark onyx orbs lost all nervousness and sincerity and became clouded with regal annoyance.

"Let me be frank _Naruto_, I don't like people comparing me to others especially those incompetent fools who called themselves your doctors I have read their files and I laugh at the sheer stupidity in each and every one. They were useless, selfish and greedy I am none of the above. I pride myself in being who I am and to have you compare my efforts with theirs offends me, no it pisses me off. I don't give a damn that your IQ is higher than mine, I am not here to figure out how your mind works or use your thoughts to cure cancer and I certainly have no interest in using you to advance my career I can do that just fine without your help. As I said before I am here to understand you as a human being, to get to know you and become a friend. I am here to integrate you into the real world where other people are, you do not belong here and my goal is to prove to everyone else that you don't."

Taken aback by Sasuke's tone of voice and response Naruto could only blink, that came out of left field and he didn't anticipate this sort of refined anger from the raven. He had clasped his hands together on top of his desk his body regal as if he were royalty, raven bangs framed his pale alabaster face, pale pink lips were set in a regal frown that made him look oddly charming. Naruto's eyes widened at the thought that went through his mind and a slight blush fell on his cheeks. He had really fallen off the mark on profiling Uchiha Sasuke he was nothing like all the others he was far _worse_, because he come to_like_the raven. His honest response and slight anger made Naruto see that Sasuke was serious there were no lies.

In all his years within the walls of his home he had never liked a doctor, he tolerated Tsunade because she treated him like he was her child but he could see the fear behind her honey gold eyes. He didn't dislike her for feeling a slight amount of fear toward him, people were terrified of what they didn't understand and no one understood him. He liked Hinata, heck he adored her but she wasn't a doctor she was his nurse. He hated every doctor that he had ever come in contact with; he knew the status quo and knew what they were after and all their hidden agendas and motives. Uchiha Sasuke was on a whole other level, he was actually there for _him._Not for his mind or what he could offer he was there for Uzumaki Naruto and that _scared_ him.

Who was he really? All he saw himself as was a genetic mistake, with a mind like his, with talents no other human on this planet could ever have. He wasn't human and he had accepted that fact long ago but here was this raven haired Doctor's words making him question himself. There was only one question on his mind, the one thing he couldn't understand or find an answer to. If he wasn't there to advance within his field or to use his mind and thoughts for money and fame than why was Uchiha Sasuke here?

It couldn't be true..

Could there actually be people out there that cared? Was Sasuke one of those people?

He refused to believe such drivel, there was no way this man he had met only a day ago develop feelings toward him that weren't selfish or greedy.

Lifting his eyes from his lap he locked onto obsidian.

"Why? Why do you care? Why are you making an effort like this with nothing to gain from it? If it's not for fame, advancement or money why are you here Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at bit at the confused harsh voice of the boy before him, it was obvious he couldn't understand why anyone would be here with him and not want something from it. It made Sasuke's chest ache a little at the sad confused cobalt eyes staring into his own and suddenly he understood what Kakashi was trying to tell him, what Tsunade meant by _"You'll understand when you meet him"_.

Uzumaki Naruto was scared, of himself.

Because of his abilities, his mind and everything he was capable of Naruto was scared of himself and because of that fear he shut everyone around him out. He was scared of what would happen if he opened himself, he was terrified that everyone would fear him as he feared himself. That he would become more of an outcast, more of a puzzle and something to be used than he already was. Each time he was faced with a new Doctor he was faced with the same things, they were trying to use him and the more he was questioned and observed the more he felt he was less than human. He was a novelty to them, a fascinating and useful tool. He was never seen as a person all they saw something to be analyzed used and discarded when he no longer held any interest and it crushed him. He manipulated and twisted logic to suit him and lashed out with it at all those who caused him pain. It wasn't out of enjoyment as Tsunade assumed nor was it for entertainment, it was retaliation! A shield to cover is pain.

Sasuke could see it, Naruto didn't see himself as a human being and that made the raven's chest burn. Inside the boy before him was built up anger, hatred and loneliness. He wanted to hold the blond tight and reassure him that he was human that he didn't have to cover his hurt with anger and contempt by way of manipulation.

With a slight smile Sasuke rose from his chair and walked over to where Naruto sat, lifting a clenched hand Sasuke unfurled Naruto's fingers and held the delicate palm within his own hand.

"I am here because I want to show you Naruto that you are _human._I am here because I want to help you see you are fine just the way you are, that you don't have to be afraid of the gift you have, of who you are. I want to free you from the white walls that have you trapped within yourself"

Conflicted and shining Caribbean blue eyes widened in disbelief and a tan hand trembled as it was snatched back, Naruto rose from his chair his face twisted in confusion and denial. He wouldn't believe this man's act of kindness and care it was all a lie! _He to show him he was human?_ What a joke!

"You can't know how I feel! What would you know of my fear? Stop trying to make me believe in your sweet little words and reassurances! You are here for a reason I cannot fathom but I will eventually find out Uchiha Sasuke, I will never trust you and I will never open up to you. I will never become weak and allow myself to fall into your trap of fictional kindness"

Naruto said hauntingly as if to convince himself of his words, with that he ran from the room but not before Sasuke saw tear filled terrified cobalt eyes before they closed.

X-X_X_X-X_X_X-X

Naruto gently closed his room door as he leaned against it his heart beating out of his chest. He closed his eyes and exhaled, he wouldn't be taken in by the ravens kind touch and soft words. He refused to become a lamb, trusting and easily seduced! He was beginning to feel unnecessary feelings for Uchiha Sasuke and he didn't like it at all. Why was he so different? What was his plan? Why did his chest felt so tight hearing Sasuke's words?

"_I am here because I want to show you Naruto that you are human. I am here because I want to help you see you are fine just the way you are."_

Replaying Sasuke's words over in his mind Naruto glanced at the hand the raven had held in a kind and warm embrace and scowled, he was allowing himself to be swayed by the bastards little act of faux kindness he was caring too much and he would nip that shit in the bud.

Come their next meeting he would ravage the bastards mind, he would crush Uchiha Sasuke with everything in him and prove to the raven he wasn't taken in by sweet lies and convincing acts of concern. He ignored the pang in his chest at the thought of destroying Sasuke's sanity and smiled, the bastard was going down.

_I've always known the truth, you see  
Nothing about me has changed at all  
so should I change something about me?  
I wonder what's, in store._

AN: Don't you just love Hinata : 3 Oh Hell Sasuke! Naruto is pissed off now XD I wonder what he's planning on doing to poor Sasuke? And Sakura's introduction into the story :D I smell drama ~ Dun Dun Dun!

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: When Revenge Backfires

Oh wow! You guys really like my story!

I am so excited; I almost fainted when I saw a review from an author I admire that writes Naruto fanfiction. N.V.9

I swear I slapped myself twice O_O!

Thanks so much for the review senpai!

Enchantedtoreadyou I adore you! This chapter is for you!

Your comment encouraged me to finish this chapter just for you!

Thanks so much for the reviews it makes me deliriously happy, now

Onwards!

When Revenge Backfires

_I settled down a twisted up frown_

_Disguised as a smile, well_

_You would have never known_

_I had it all_

_But, not what I wanted_

_'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown_

_You'd make your way in_

_I'd resist you just like this_

_You can't tell me to feel_

_The truth never set me free_

_So, I did it myself_

Paramore – Careful

It had been a week and Naruto refused to look in his direction Sasuke was frustrated and felt helpless. He had no idea Naruto would have reacted so strongly towards his words and actions, he was feeling the after effects of caring too much right off the bat. But what could he do? For some reason he felt drawn to the blond he had never felt this way about anyone patient or otherwise. He wanted to help Naruto; he wanted to pull the boy out of his shell and watch the real _Naruto_live instead without being distrustful of the world and almost everyone in it. With a sigh he closed the file he had opened and folded his arms; Naruto wouldn't budge and had a gleam in his eye that screamed 'revenge' and he honestly doubted he would like what Naruto had planned for him. The buzzer on his desk alerted him to the fact his session with Naruto was done for the day he watched as Naruto closed his book and without a glance in his direction scoff and walk away, with a sigh he opened a new file on the blond and got to work.

** X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Naruto lifted himself on the tip of his toes as he attempted to return a book to its proper place on his bookshelf. Humming a melody under his breath he pulled another book from its resting place and smiled, he hadn't read _Dante's Inferno_ yet he wondered how well written the book was and if he would enjoy it. Glancing at his little orange clock he sighed he had only an hour before he had to meet with Sasuke for their daily session, frowning Naruto put off reading his book and picked up the light orange note pad off his desk.

It had been a week of silent rebellion, he showed through his act of keeping silent that he was never going to yield to the raven haired bastard yet Sasuke had taken Naruto's silence in stride and also kept his words to himself. It made Naruto scream mentally in frustration that the raven had refused to yield and he was still slow on his plans for crushing the bastard. Glancing at the note pad he skimmed over Hinata's delicate writing, he had begged her to get public information on Sasuke and as kind as she was she hadn't refused him reading what he already had Naruto sighed.

_**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Age: 25**_

_**Sasuke had graduated from Konoha Elite Academy at age 14 being the only person of his age to graduate High School at such a young age. He was Valedictorian, honor student, Student Council President and Tennis co-captain.**_

_**At 17 Sasuke graduated at the top of his class from Sunagakure University of Medicine with degrees in both Psychology and Psychiatry.**_

_**At 19 he had begun as a doctor at Sunagakure Home for the Mentally Unstable.**_

_**At 22 he had an impressive track record and made a name for himself, he moved back to Konoha and became the apprentice of Kakashi Hatake.**_

Naruto paused and his eyes widened, Kakashi Hatake was his mentor? Naruto smirked at the irony. He remembered Kakashi; it was 5 years before when he had met the man who had drowned himself in guilt. He liked the man's eyes, they were honest and he felt drawn to him and wanted to help him. He could remember vividly the moment Kakashi released his guilt and that was the first time he had ever felt anything akin to happiness, it was doused when miss matched monochromatic eyes landed on him filled with fear and understanding. He saw it in those eyes he knew Kakashi would understand him better than anyone he had wanted the man to become his doctor but he had refused. Naruto didn't blame the man for running, for fearing the unknown force that was himself but he did remember the man fondly.

Ignoring the rest of Sasuke's achievements and accomplishments he headed in a direction he had never touched before on any of his doctors, Sasuke Uchiha's family.

He had never been interested in the concept of family; he always found it curious though. What was having a family like? Having a Mother? Having a Father? Siblings?

He had asked Tsunade once about something he had observed at the orphanage; she was his doctor at the time. It had been two years since he was locked away in the sanitarium and had seen people coming and going in a set pattern visiting patients and it had reminded him of a similar pattern at the home.

Every 6 months the children from the youngest to the eldest where washed, cleaned, given new clothes and more food than they were supplied normally. Couples would come and observe them, scrutinizing each child that caught their interest as if they were fresh produce. They would come back every week at the same time on a specific day and spend time with the child that caught their eye; some would play with the children others just simply watched. Sometimes a specific child was taken away and Naruto would never see them again. Naruto told Tsunade of what he had seen and asked out of curiosity why the children never returned.

Tsunade had told him that the children were adopted, the process of adoption was where children like him without family or relatives were taken in by strangers who wanted children to care for and love and made them apart of their families. Curious Naruto had sought books on the subject confounded as to why the adults did what they did and questioned why he was never adopted, he had stopped short when he realized where his thoughts had headed. He wasn't a normal child he was different from all the others and he knew that, the adults and other children had sensed it and stayed far away from him. Even within his little 7 year old mind he had known he didn't belong.

Naruto gazed at the pages in front of him, continuing his reading.

**Sasuke was the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku was the mayor of Konohagakure and the C.E.O of Uchiha Enterprises while his wife Mikoto was a famous former model turned designer. She was the owner of Toki Fashions and was C.E.O of her own modeling agency**_**Sharingan.**_

**Itachi Uchiha was his elder brother by 4 years he was the C.E.O of his own privately owned company**_**Akatsuki**_**and was V.P of Uchiha Enterprises.**

They were wealthy, affluent and were like royalty in Konoha it seemed. It hit him then and a smirk covered his pink lips, Sasuke would never react to a jab directed at him he was too strong willed, self-confident. But Naruto knew which buttons to push, manipulating his emotions toward his family was the best bet Naruto had to crack the Uchiha and he planned to milk it for all it was worth.

Oh the fun he was going to have toying with the poor bastard.

Hearing a knock at his door Naruto glanced at his clock and realized he had spent the entire hour working out his plans, smiling he walked toward his door a spring in his step as he greeted Hinata.

His daily session was going to be so much fun.

**X-X_XX-XX_X-X**

Sasuke took his glasses off his face as Naruto entered and moaned internally, the smile on the Uzumaki's face spelled disaster. With a sigh and a smile Sasuke got up from his chair and stood in front of his desk, resting his thigh on the corner of it he folded his arms over a gray cotton covered chest and raised a brow in question at Naruto's new attitude.

"Good Afternoon Sasuke!"

Naruto greeted cheerfully, Sasuke knew he was walking right in to a baited trap but he didn't care he wanted to understand this boy and was willing to do this to achieve that goal. He gazed deep into Caribbean blue eyes that held a hint of sadistic glee and determination and replied,

"Good Afternoon Naruto, you seem happy today care to share your joy with me?"

Sasuke said in a teasing tone watching as Naruto's eyes shifted its color to a cobalt blue and darkened.

"Well I suppose I could, you see I just found out a lot of things about you. I have to say I quite admire you. Graduating from High School at such a young age, graduating University with two degrees! Sasuke Uchiha the second son of our cities Mayor and the son of a former model with an elder brother who seems to be perfect in everything."

At the mention of his brother Sasuke's body language changed and Naruto smirked.

Bingo.

Like a shark that had smelled fresh blood the blond moved in for the kill.

"I wonder how it felt growing up with an amazing elder sibling like that. I'm sure you developed an inferiority complex living within his shadow, I mean Itachi seems perfect. He's your father's pride and joy. Your mother's first born and adored son. I wonder how it feels to be second best, how it felt to watch as Itachi excel at the things you could never even attempt. No matter how hard you pushed Itachi was better, smarter more talented."

Naruto smiled internally at Sasuke's rigid body and darkening eyes as each of his words hit home. He loved this, Sasuke's face was priceless! He looked so adorable furious. Smiling he went in for a second attack.

"You eventually gave up trying to surpass him and entered the world of medicine into a field Itachi could never hope to touch, to understand, Psychology. You were always better at reading people, understanding them and Itachi couldn't. To you Itachi was a mindless perfect drone and instead of holding him in high regard and admiring him as you used to you fought against him. You wanted to show him, show them you were different and would not be controlled. Tell me Sasuke does your father praise you? Does he boast about your accomplishments as he does with Itachi's? Has he given you his approval? Does he even feel proud of you being his son?"

Sasuke had had enough, with a low growl his dark almost red eyes landed on Naruto. How dare he? How dare that blond use his own emotions against him and bring up Itachi of all people. He was still so conflicted about his brother but loved him all the same and Naruto was rubbing salt into old wounds still too raw. In that moment Sasuke forgot that Naruto was his patient, he ignored the whispers in the back of his mind telling him Naruto was scared and doing this just to get a rise out of him. His emotions had wavered from their confrontation a week ago and this was his way of lashing out to push him away he didn't give a damn at that moment, Sasuke Uchiha was downright pissed!

Naruto's eyes widened as a potent glare locked burned a hole through his face. He had expected a bout of depression, some loss of self-confidence but this? He never expected the raven to get this angry, Sasuke was _furious_and Naruto was scared.

"So this is how you work, analyze, test out your theories, manipulate and push"

Sasuke growled his eyes narrowing, Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke unfolded his arms and placed his hands in his pockets, and he oozed clam fury.

"Let me make this clear again Uzumaki, I am not like your other doctors I am far better. Did you really think I would despair?"

With a dark chuckle Sasuke walked slowly toward a frozen and stunned Naruto he leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear, Naruto stiffened but didn't move.

"I do not do pity parties, I don't hide my emotions and I don't do self-denial. I don't cry at the fact he is better than me, I don't feel worthless because my father doesn't worship the ground I walk on. I am a fucking good psychologist, I am good at it and I am proud of myself even if Father isn't proud of me. Did you think I'd break down in tears and slit my wrists?"

Sasuke wrapped a lock of loose blonde hair around his finger and smirked at the look of astonishment on Naruto's face.

"I am not easily manipulated if at all Uzumaki, I am an Uchiha and that means we are breed from the womb to never be weak of mind. Your little tricks will only serve to infuriate me and make me push harder, they won't work on me. Try another tactic, amuse me but know this you can never force my mind to collapse, you can never push me to the edge of despair and you will never get rid of me until I achieve my goal."

Pulling away Sasuke smirked and stared down regally at the blond who was stunned speechless.

"You are going to learn even if I am second best in everyone else's eyes to Itachi I am still Uchiha and Uzumaki Uchiha's _always_ get what they want"

Naruto fisted his hands on his lap, this was not happening! How did this happen, how did his plan backfire! Why was he the one scared? It should have been the arrogant raven in his position. Damn it how could he have turned the tables on him!

His eyes lifted from his lap filled with angry tears, he couldn't lose not to that raven bastard! He wouldn't give in, he wouldn't!

Sasuke watched as determined, stubborn and angry dark cobalt blue eyes locked onto his and felt a shiver of desire run down his spine. Even now with his face pale and his breathing slightly shallow Naruto was beautiful, tempting. Naruto began shivering in silent disbelief and Sasuke felt his anger shimmer his chest felt tight, he hated that look on the blonds face.

"Why are you pushing me away Naruto? Why are you so determined to shut me out? Why are you afraid of what I can make you experience, feel? You refuse to hope and refuse to believe that to could be treated with care, like a human being"

With a sneer and tear filled eyes Naruto stood from his seat anger in every fiber of his body, anger and fear.

"Trusting anyone especially a doctor is foolish and utterly stupid! After all my experiences did you really think I would? I know all your promises and sweet words are nothing but a lie! I refuse to trust you and allow myself to become weak! I refuse to give up my sanity and my emotions for a futile hope. A hope I doubt could even become a possibility, a hope that they will see me as a human being! That I am a human being!"

Trembling Naruto glared at Sasuke his eyes filled with such pain, anger and most importantly loneliness.

"It's a lie all of it! I won't I can't trust you! I can never be normal, I am an abnormality. No one would want something like me around unless they could use me and it hurts!"

Gripping his chest Naruto screwed his eyes shut and opened them again and what Sasuke saw made his heart break. The pain in those blue eyes almost drowned him, shit this boy had been emotionally torn apart.

"I hate feeling that pain! I hate it I hate it and I hate you! Why did you come here? Why are you so different? Why do you care? Why are you giving me false and fragile hope? Tell me why Sasuke!"

Sasuke saw what was within him then, inside of the blond was a sad little boy terrified of his mind, his gifts and opening up his heart in fear of being hurt. Tears clung to golden lashes, his cheeks where flush from his anger and Sasuke couldn't hold back. Walking over to the blond he cupped tan cheeks within his palms and stared directly into wet sparkling sad blue eyes.

"Because oddly I care about you Naruto and I understand why you are so afraid. I want to help you see that fragile hope isn't a lie, that you are human. Not something to be stared at or analyzed, that you are capable of loving, of hurting, of crying, of feeling like everyone else. I want you to see it and I want to make everyone see it as well, I'll make them see"

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders finger's digging into his skin as he trembled. He was crumbling and he knew it.

"W-what if you're wrong Sasuke?"

Naruto asked his eyes shining with worry, he was wavering. He was beginning to accept the possibility of Sasuke's words becoming a reality and Sasuke could see it in his eyes.

"I am never wrong Naruto and I'll prove it to you if you let me"

Sasuke whispered against pink lips, his mind wrapped up in the blond within his arms, his warmth, his tan skin and his pink lips. Sasuke ran the pad of his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip and the blond shivered; oddly he enjoyed Sasuke's touch. Blushing at his thought Naruto gazed at his hands on Sasuke's shoulders when alabaster hands leveled his face with the others their eyes connected and Naruto froze.

"So beautiful, so misunderstood and hurt, you lock yourself away trying to keep your heart safe. You are so frustrating and stubborn yet everything about you makes me want to do nothing more than hold you close and soothe your heart"

Sasuke whispered against his lips, brushing his against Naruto's in a simple caress that made the blond feel warm all over.

"This is unprofessional and breaks all the rules of doctor patient relations but at this point I really can't afford to care"

With that Sasuke Uchiha did the one thing he had been dying to do since the day he laid eyes on Naruto, he kissed him.

You can't be too careful anymore

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer

You've got to reach out a little more.

AN: Sasuke you naughty sensei! / They kissed :o what is going to happen next :D I smell Sakura drama in their future~ and a lot sooner than you might think *giggles*

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Of Understandings

I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter guys~ summer was hectic for me and getting ready for a new semester at Uni is even crazier!

Now Onwards!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

Of Understandings

If it was funny story

I wonder if it would have been carefree

If there was a gap in my heart,

I wonder if words would have been allowed.

But if this head is gone

Both smiles and words aren't needed

I can become free.

I just felt like

I couldn't even breathe.

Suffocation- Luka

Naruto allowed his fingers to linger on the keys of the pale off white grand baby piano in front of him enjoying the sounds as they rang through the small music room located on the 4th floor of the Sanitarium. To Naruto this room was a small haven and the best investment Tsunade ever made in the place. He had always loved music for the simple a reason it gave birth and form to the emotions he refused to feel or care to admit existed within him, creating melodies, filling himself with the notes it saved him from his mind when his brain refused to shut off and spun scenarios, posed questions and fogged him over.

Sitting on the small bench he lovingly ran his fingers over the keys with a ragged sigh he began the melody that had clung to his soul since Sasuke's lips took his, eyes closed he lost himself in the notes and the feelings he could longer deny. Playing with his entire being Naruto let loose all he had within, while he thought on only one person, Sasuke.

About Sasuke's touch, his voice, how he had made him hope, feel and worst of all how he had enjoyed their lips fusing. With a flash of surprise Naruto opened his eyes pulling his hands from the keys as if burned he touched his lips gently, his breathing had deepened as he screwed his eyes shut replaying the memory of their kiss the day before.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was stunned, one moment he was fighting with himself refusing to show weakness in front of the Uchiha. He would not shed the tears that threatened to spill nor would he break down from the frustration he felt before this man he was holding on tightly to his heart. The next thing he knew he was wrapped in warm arms, soft smooth fingers ran along his cheeks wiping away stray tears that had fallen unbidden down his cheeks. The dark onyx eyes locked on his blue orbs where whirling with emotions that Sasuke was suppressing and the one's he could barely veil from him, those barely contained emotions in those eyes made Naruto shiver._

_Sasuke was looking at him, not through him, no. His eyes were planted directly on Naruto unwavering and that made Naruto's breath hitch as alabaster fingers ran over his lips, in that moment for the first time in his life Naruto felt special. Sasuke was looking at him with such tenderness and frustration, he wanted Naruto to trust him, to open up to him but nothing was easy. Naruto had thrown up a wall and refused to let Sasuke in even a millimeter and Naruto saw the frustration his stubbornness had caused Sasuke yet he could see the soft sadness in his eyes telling him Sasuke hated seeing his tears._

_Naruto trembled, he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it he could feel himself wavering and he couldn't find it in himself to care, logic had no place here, distrust was a farce and resistance was pathetic and pointless._

"_W-what if you're wrong?"_

_It was his voice he realized that sounded so weak and sickening even to his own ears but what broke him was the vulnerability he heard in it, and it was maddening. Small tan hands could only grip the shoulders before him for support, he was betting everything on Sasuke. He would open himself, just a bit but he could never completely trust the Uchiha he couldn't he knew but he was willing to try. But what if Sasuke was wrong? He wouldn't be able to handle it, he couldn't! But he had to risk it._

_Trembling hands gripped soft cotton as the warmth from pale pink palms held the ravens shoulders as blue eyes fought with a decision he knew he had already made. Sasuke could see him wavering and he knew it; an alabaster palm cupped his cheek as soft lips touched his in a light wonderful caress as Sasuke whispered against them._

"_I am never wrong Naruto and I'll prove it to you, if you let me"_

_Warm heat traced his lips gently and Naruto felt a searing heat travel down his spine._

"_So beautiful, so misunderstood and hurt, you lock yourself away trying to keep your heart safe. You are so frustrating and stubborn yet everything about you makes me want to do nothing more than hold you close and soothe your heart"_

_Hearing his voice the kindness and truth in his words made Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke's lips caressed his eagerly._

"_This is unprofessional and breaks all the rules of doctor patient relations but at this point I really can't afford to care"_

_With that soft pale lips attached to his and began a slow steady pace that had tan hands trembling to match the rest of his small frame as he experienced his first kiss._

_Hot, that's what Naruto felt down to his core a soft gradually building heat. Sasuke tasted of cinnamon and apples, Naruto whimpered at the feeling of soft lips taking his as the kiss deepened and Sasuke's tongue demanded entrance into the hot cavern that was his mouth. Naruto couldn't deny Sasuke what he wanted and did as he was asked silently as their tongues joined Naruto whimpered again pulling Sasuke closer to his body on instinct. As they relished each other Naruto felt something pool in his groin and he gave a soft gasp as he realized for the first time in his life he had felt desire._

_He wanted more._

_More of Sasuke._

_More of his touch and his taste._

_He wanted Uchiha Sasuke._

_Wrapping delicate hands in the raven strands Naruto deepened the kiss, his actions made Sasuke regain some of his senses and he pulled away from Naruto gently his dark eyes conflicted and held a hint of regret, Naruto flinched at it and exhaled slowly._

_He had been__**kissed**__by Uchiha Sasuke_

_**He**__had kissed Uchiha Sasuke._

_Shit!_

_He needed to regain control of the situation; opening his eyes he stared into reflective and very expressive onyx eyes he saw it all in those pools, desire, confusion, want and small bit of regret. Picking up his book from the chair next to him Naruto cradled it to his chest a small smile on his lips as blond bangs caressed his cheek._

"_I will try, next time we meet Uchiha I will allow you a glimpse of the true Uzumaki Naruto. I have decided to do this because you're different from the others"_

_Naruto gave a small exhale and raised lowered lids to look pointedly at the Uchiha who looked ready to reach for him._

"_I will never fully trust you Uchiha I am not being stubborn no, I know I am incapable of trusting you or anyone completely for that matter. I'll try my best to make you understand, but be forewarned Sasuke you might not like what I will reveal or what I will tell you"_

_Blue eyes darkened distant memories flooded his mind as he clutched his book tighter; shaking himself out of his mind he shook his head to rid himself of his haunting memories and allowed his stare to penetrate Sasuke._

"_Thank You for my first kiss Sasuke, it was interesting"_

_He whispered smirking like the cat that got the canary making Sasuke pale a bit then blush._

"_Don't worry even if it's wrong for you it never was for me. Thanks Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_With those parting words and saucy grin Naruto Uzumaki left the room._

_**Flashback End**_

With a small hum Naruto ran his fingers against his lips his face flushed at the memory, searing heat filled him as the feel of those lips on his invaded his senses. He had never felt this way before and vaguely wondered if that was what it felt like to be normal, a human being. He had felt as if Sasuke had found him important, he felt _**wanted**_ for himself and not his mind, to Sasuke he wasn't a _**thing**_ but a person and just maybe that kiss gave him a spark of hope one he wouldn't have otherwise.

Small tan hands fisted and rested gently on white clad thighs as blue eyes gazed unseeing out the window, soft pale white light from the moon illuminated the room and bathed Naruto in an opaque glow. He wanted to try, with Sasuke he wanted to try not only for himself but for Sasuke he felt as if he failed the Uchiha, if he wasn't what Sasuke thought he was his half shatter soul would disintegrate. There was fear and uncertainty but his hope held them in check, tomorrow he would find out if his choice was the right one.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Naruto awoke earlier than normal, he chalked up the cause of his deviation from his regular pattern the upcoming session he had with one Uchiha Sasuke, and he was nervous plain and simple. He had never felt nervousness, anxiety maybe but nervousness? He couldn't recall when he had ever felt this particular emotion. With a soft sigh he realized he had an hour before his session and wondered which nurse was on his duty today, he only had two he tolerated and Tsunade had made them his shift nurses.

Yamanka Ino and of course Hinata-chan, he hadn't seen Ino in about a week and he wondered where she could have gone. Ino was a very strong willed independent woman who spoke her mind and did what she wanted when she wanted to, she was kind, caring and very attentive nothing about her was fake or forced and Naruto got along with her in a way he never did with Hinata. With his mind pondering on Ino he remembered Hinata mentioning a new staff nurse, one with outrageous pink hair and the telling comment sweet, kind and non-judgmental Hinata had made.

"_I don't think you'd like her"_

Curiously he wondered what had prompted the sweet girl who didn't have it in her to dislike anyone or speak ill of them seemed so distrustful and off about someone she hadn't even met properly? With that along with Ino's whereabouts on his mind Naruto got up and cleaned himself up and went to the dining hall for breakfast.

Upon his return to his room he was met with a smiling Hinata and a cross looking Ino who seemed to be pouting and glaring at the same time, Naruto could barely stifle his laughter at her expression.

"Ino I take it I'm the reason for your face looking like it's about to leap off and attack me"

Naruto said with a soft snort as he bit into his apple his blue eyes landing on Hinata who hid her smile behind a delicate hand.

"Oh shut it blondie! If you were the reason you'd be sedated into next week! But luckily for you it's another annoyance someone who gives me hives just thinking about her! Ugh that stupid woman drives me nuts!"

Ino fumed and shoved his door open her long blond hair falling across her shoulders as she tugged Hinata in gently behind her.

"Why is she even here anyway and on my level? Why here? God I want to set her goddamn pink hair on fire!"

Hearing that Naruto paused and raised a brow pink hair, not things were getting interesting.

"I take it you mean the new Nurse Haruno Sakura was it? It seems both you and Hinata do not like this woman question is why?"

Naruto went to his bookshelf as Ino and Hinata began packing up scattered music sheets, his sketch books and novel's he had left lying around his room.

"Don't like? I hate her! Hinata is too kind of a person to hate anything but Haruno made her change her mind in a second. We all went to the same High School and Nursing School, of course we had become friends earlier on and thought she was a good person but we had no clue that she had a mean streak that ran deep and tongue that I wish would explode in her head!"

Ino frowned and sat on the chair closest to the door arms folded as Naruto sat Indian style on the floor between Hinata's feet as she combed the tangles from his hair to braid it.

"She's fake and so cold and mean why she even took up nursing I would never understand. Maybe it was done out of spite who knows but one thing's for sure if she's on his level with her personality she's not going to last long! I mean she even has a shift on level 13! I'm starting to wonder if Tsunade lost her marbles to sake!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed he realized during Ino's rant Hinata didn't make a sound and that clued Naruto in on all he needed to know the Hyuuga disliked the girl as much if not more than Ino. And it also begged to question what she had done to make Hinata of all people despise her, but he wouldn't pry he wasn't that kind of person. His face blanked as he remembered Ino had mentioned level 13 and there were only 2 people on that level and Naruto had to agree with Ino did Tsunade really send up a new nurse to deal with those two? Did she loose her mind to sake? Deciding he would worry about that later Naruto blushed as he remembered his session with Sasuke, Ino had seen his cheeks pinken and her eyes went wide.

"Naruto why are you blushing?"

Naruto ducked his head and said nothing but he knew silence wouldn't work on Ino that would make her push harder for answers.

"I was just thinking Ino that's all"

It was better to lie through his teeth if Ino even got a whiff of what he was thinking about he would be on hugged to death and smothered in girly screams.

"Uzumaki don't be stupid tell me"

With a sigh he gave in, it was pointless hiding it from her she always got her way when it came to what she wanted; he thought he was immune but no such luck.

"I have a new doctor you know Uchiha Sasuke."

She nodded and smirked

"That sexy looking dark haired Adonis? Yeah I've seen him around but nothing compares to my Shikamaru"

Naruto rolled his eyes and Hinata giggled softly.

"Well he uh… yesterday during our session, he kissed me and I k-kissed him back. It was spontaneous but I remember him saying he had wanted to do that since the moment he had seen me. But what got me is the fact he was honest, he likes me, he cares about me he isn't like the others! I decided to trust him not a lot but just a bit. I want him to understand Ino but I am afraid."

He whispered his hands clenched on his lap. Pale ice eyes widened with each word and gesture. Ino was stunned who was this boy in front of her and where was her dry, sarcastic, hard ass of man? Nervousness was foreign to Naruto hell even saying he was scared made her heart flutter in shocked disbelief. Naruto was finally letting them see him, not the mask, not the cold hard wall no they were seeing him and Ino felt her heart leap.

"You know, you both know as well as I do I am far from innocent. In the eyes of many I have committed the ultimate crime of murder, yet I haven't touched any of the victims. I have driven many to insanity and ruin pushing them to the arms of despair. I have never been regretful of my actions nor have I felt shame, yet before Sasuke I feel as if what I have done was _**wrong,**___that I only selfishly did such things to soothe my anger and pain"

Ino could only sit in awe as Naruto spoke, Hinata's warm hand on his shoulder prompted him to continue so he did this was a first for him and he didn't want to stop.

"I am afraid of telling him the truth, the many truths behind my time here and the reasons why I have done what I have, I fear his rejection. I am not pure nor am I naïve enough to believe that end if I explain why I felt justified in doing what I have he will agree with me. I fear he will weight their lives above my illogical actions and my fear of him rejecting me, scares me"

Hinata gripped his shoulder gently and patted his head softly and silently thanked Uchiha Sasuke for working a miracle, finally Naruto had taken his first step he as opening himself up, he was risking having emotions and sharing them. Hinata rose from her perch behind Naruto and crouched down before him holding his hands within hers.

"Don't you see Naruto it's good that you feel fear, remorse and worry. You are feeling these things because whether you believe it or not you care about what Sasuke thinks of you. You are reevaluating what you have done and you are trying to see things from a view point that is not your own. You care about his feelings and his thoughts and that Naruto is human behavior"

His eyes widened as he took in Hinata's words, Human behavior? Hearing her say it made him close his eyes and clench his fists he didn't want to believe in something that had no guarantee, trusting Sasuke a bit was one thing but to actually believe this was a whole different landscape. He was putting himself on a limb with no way down trusting Sasuke even a micrometer to trust Hinata's words at this point would be suicide, with a sigh he opened his eyes and rose from the floor reaching his hand out helping Hinata stand.

"For now it's a step at a time Hinata-chan, I do not think I agree with your thoughts even if they have a logic I cannot deny. Human behavior you say, I have never once considered myself a human being and neither did they"

Both Hinata and Ino flinched they knew of what he spoke and understood why Naruto was reacting the way he was, he had reason and neither Ino nor Hinata had the right to deny him anger. Before Hinata could tell Naruto what was on her mind they heard hurried footsteps and the harsh voice of a worried and pissed off Tsunade coming from beyond the door. The door was slammed open and in came the woman in question blond hair loose and her eyes filled with worry behind her was a shock of pink hair, everyone tensed at the other presence within the room.

"Naruto we have a situation, it's Gaara"

At the mention of his name Naruto went rigid his mouth set in a grim line his fist clenched and he gave Tsunade a stare that could freeze lava.

"Explain"

He grounded out, his voice commanding.

"We have been understaffed this past summer and we hardly had any time to interview and train the new nurses. I sent Sakura here up to Gaara's room since Yashimaru has been on sick leave, and both Hinata and Ino are on your duty roster. I had no choice but to send her to check his charts and give him his daily dose of medication I have no idea what the situation was but he attacked Sakura and almost choked the life out of her. She has only slight bruises but the real issue here is that Shukaku has taken over and he's rabid!"

"Tsunade-sensei, why are we talking to a patient about the condition of another? Shouldn't we be contacting Sarutobi-sama?"

Asked a perplexed Sakura who earned four potent glares for her rudeness and interruption of the conversation, she swallowed as the eyes never left her face.

"Although he is a patient this boy is part owner of Konoha Sanitarium he had been since he was 11 years old and he is the only person aside from Yashimaru Suna, Yamanaka Ino and Hinata Hyuuga that is fondly welcomed on level 13"

Tsunade said with finality her golden eyes went back to a tense Naruto whose gaze would so cold and filled with abject disgust for the person he was staring at.

"I know Gaara, I understand him better than most of his doctors do and he doesn't just allow Shukaku control over his body. You will tell me what happened Haruno or what I will do to you will make Gaara's attempt at choking the life from you look like a warm welcome"

He snarled, Tsunade swallowed this was not good the last time Naruto was this angry nothing ended well.

"Do not lie to me Haruno; I will know if you lie to me"

His voice made chills run down all their spines, Sakura could only swallow.

"I entered room 201 at the time I was instructed, I did my rounds checking his chart and the list of medication he was to be given. I tried to make small talk but he sat unresponsive I was mostly babbling when I mentioned his hair and how beautiful it was and how it reminded me of blood, he began showing signs of agitation he began clutching his forehead and began murmuring to himself."

Sakura released a shaky breath and continued.

"He began speaking in a language I didn't understand, when I tried to ask him what was wrong he lunged and grabbed hold of me. I fought him off and ran out the door and hurried for Tsunade-sensei, she tried to calm him down but it was as if he had done a 180, he was smashing things and screaming."

Naruto gazed impassively at Tsunade his disappointment and annoyance plain as day on his face.

"You sent this incompetent idiot to level 13 and into Isolation Room X? Where you too drunk to realize you sent this waste of space who can't read simple instructions on a door to level 13? You could have gotten either Ino or Hinata to do his rounds, I am not invalid nor do I need two nurses Tsunade. Do you realize your foolish mistake may cause his relapse? If he hurts himself I will be holding both of you equally responsible"

In annoyance and upset Naruto strode toward Sakura pulling her key card for Gaara's room from her neck sighing.

"Tsunade have Haruno rely this to Uchiha and inform him I might not be available to attend his session for a week or so. I would like Hinata to come with me to the ward and I would also like if Ino got the sedatives and the apple tarts Gaara likes so much he hates injections it's better to feed him them to calm him"

Tsunade nodded and gave her nurses instructions with a sigh he left the room with a worried looking Hinata behind him.

_**AN: Gaara makes an appearance and so does Sakura! What's going to happen when she and Sasuke meet? And what's Naruto's relationship with Gaara?**____**(). You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Gaara

**Oh wow it's been so long! I'm so sorry you guys! T_T It's finally Winter Break and I finally got rid of my writers block!**

**No Onwards**

**( ●°u°●)**

**Chapter 6: Gaara**

Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,

A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,

My eyes are damp from the words you left,

Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.

Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest

**Youth-Daughter**

Naruto could hardly contain his anger as he walked along to corridor toward Gaara's room. Naruto was never sociable by any means he tended to avoid everything and everyone but over the years he slowly opened his heart to the people he knew he could trust to a degree. No it was better to say he knew how their personalities and mind worked so he put minimal faith in them.

Living in the Sanitarium only the doctors, nurses, orderlies and patients were around you. Naruto saw nothing but that and lived with it as a comfort, it was better than the outside world, it was so much better than a world he despised even without fully knowing. As he was he needed nothing nor did he need anyone in his life_**, things**_ like him could never bond with another human being. It was what he was told and what he believed until he had met Sabaku Gaara.

**Flashback **

_Naruto had just finished his last session with his latest doctor when he heard yells on the corridor leading to the last level elevators. He had know they would be housing a new patient today but he had paid no attention to Tsunade's regular chit chat he normally drowned her out. Turning the corner he shook himself from his thoughts and stood watching as 4 orderlies fought with a tiny white lump within their grasp. Naruto watched as the lump wriggled and lashed out even wrapped in a straight jacket, whomever it was they were fierce and they refused to back down. He smiled maybe this newcomer would prove to be interesting, tugging on his short ponytail he began his trek toward his room when he heard a soft dark voice speaking in a language only the dead should know. _

_He froze his back rigid as the voice growled again and this time he heard the words loud and clear._

"Let me go! What have I done wrong? Release me!"

_Naruto turned quickly and in an instant he was working his way through the blockade of bodies that blocked his path. This person was speaking in archaic Sunan, a language thought long lost and dead. For an instant, just a small instant Naruto felt that this person and himself were kindred spirits. He pushed his way through as much as his small body would allow gritting his teeth he held fast to a sleeve of the person within the orderlies hold and tugged. Aqua eyes met Oceanic depths and the world went deathly still._

"How can you speak this language? Who are you?"

_Naruto asked speaking like an olden Suna native from years past. Aqua eyes widened and tears filled those beautiful orbs. He saw himself mirrored back from those wet eyes and Naruto felt himself shiver, his small hand trembled as encased fingers touched his._

"My name is Gaara, Sabaku Gaara and we are the same"

_Naruto agreed he blinked and held tighter to Gaara's sleeve as the orderlies and the doctor who finally arrived stare at the two 11 year old boys who were having a conversation in another language most doubt was even language at all. _

_That day Naruto found someone just like him yet so completely different. They were the same seeing as their genius was beyond comprehension but for Gaara his gift had a strong downside. To deal with having such intellect Gaara created another person with his subconscious. Shukaku was violent, crude and filled with rage. He was the complete opposite of the silent, stoic and warm boy Gaara normally was. Despite knowing what was inside him and how he lost control from the slightest word Naruto never left his side. Since then everyday Naruto would spend his time with Gaara forming a bond with him none could touch, Gaara called him his brother and Naruto never objected to the title. Gaara was Naruto's humanity in more ways than one, and for Gaara Naruto was his sanity._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto heard something huge crash to the floor and gave Ino and Hinata soft glances telling them silently to stay back. He stared at the door his most precious person was behind and cringed as he heard crying as Gaara tried his hardest to keep Shukaku in but Naruto knew he was failing. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the keycard from around his neck and opened the door clenching his fist as what he had walked into.

Gaara's art tables were overturned and paint was everywhere, his bookshelves had been pushed down scatter his novels everywhere, pale sheets were torn to shreds, windows were cracked and spider webbing outward and on the floor curled into his self and clutching his head was Gaara.

"Gaara"

Naruto called softly, he watched as the trembling boy went completely still at the sound of his name.

"Gaara look at me, I know you hear me. Look up"

Naruto said softly taking a few steps inside the room as he watched Gaara's every reaction. He could feel the fight taking place before him as silent whimpers echoed the room. Gaara rose his head slowly allowing the blond to gaze into red rimmed pale aqua eyes, red strands fell over a pale sweaty brow as small hands held tighter to his ears.

"See that wasn't so bad was it Gaara?"

Naruto smiled then holding his hand out to the pale boy as he blinked slowly and rose to his knees. Bloodied forearms wrapped themselves around a tiny waist as Gaara shivered, red locks swayed as he moved his head from side to side his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Naruto, Naruto!"

Was the frail plea on the lips of the boy who seemed to be terrified of himself. Trembling he rose to his feet shakily his arms outstretched toward Naruto as he walked slowly toward him. The blond copied his stance and opened his arms waiting for Gaara to walk in.

"Naruto"

Gaara whispered as he fell into the blonds arms gripping his shirt with all the strength he had left. Naruto paid no attention to his bloodies clothes nor did he flinch as Gaara dug his nails into his skin drawing blood, with a free hand Naruto patted the damp red locks under his chin as he mentioned to Hinata to approach him slowly. He needed those apple tarts and quickly, he had to sedate him before the redhead lost the control he had over Shukaku.

Taking the hint Hinata empted the 3 vials of sedatives within the sweet treats and gave them to Ino who stealthy and out of Gaara's range of sight handed them to Naruto before returning to her hiding place outside the room.

"Gaara I brought some treats for you. Your favorite apple tarts, would you like one?"

He asked softly playing with a strand of red hair as his breath lifted them off the pale forehead below him. He felt Gaara nod and lifted the treat to the soft trembling lips, Naruto listened to him his chew and swallow. He spoke to him gently about random things as the drug began take effect in moments Gaara was out and snoring softly, Naruto rested his forehead on Gaara's and sighed as he called Hinata over to him silently giving her instructions.

He was exhausted, he had never had to deal with this ever from Gaara. Sure he was used to Shukaku's random outbursts and sometimes violent releases but this was different he wonder if it was because the alter ego had been shut away so tightly for so long. With a frown he gave Ino Gaara's key card as they entered the elevator. Neither girl said a word as the blond pressed the button for the 8th floor, they both knew he was about to drown himself in his music and his piano was all he could see. They understood his need for release and sent him a silent thanks for keeping them safe in such a dangerous situation.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Sakura was silently fuming at how harshly she had been reprimanded and by a patient! Not that Tsunade didn't give her a fair share of tongue lashing her humiliation and anger stemmed from that overly beautiful blond boy who seemed to have more clout than her. Gritting her teeth the ink haired nurse knocked on the Oakwood door shaking the nameplate. Glancing up she read it again to make sure she had the right office.

_Dr. Uchiha Sasuke_

With a nod she knocked again barely hearing the voice within telling her to enter, saying he pleasantries she opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. This man was everything she could have ever asked for, he was ideal from the top of head to the tips of his leather shoes. She could only gape at him, he was too perfect for words. His inky black hair and bangs that covered his cheeks, those onyx eyes that radiated warmth and curiosity, his well built body even beneath his white coat was well defined and perfect. She swallowed back her drool she refused to embarrass herself.

"Is there something you needed?"

His voice made her stammer and blush, that was it she had fallen completely and totally in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sensei, Tsunade-shishou sent me here with a message. She has asked me to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto-kun will not be attending your sessions for awhile as he has personal issues to sort through"

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he placed the book within his grasp. Personal issues? Did the kiss bother Naruto more than he let on? Did the blond decided he was better off not trusting him after all?

"What personal issues?"

Sakura was surprised at how low the doctors voice had gotten and hurried with her reply.

"One of the patients on a higher ward has had an episode and it seems Uzumaki-kun is very close to him. He volunteered to help calm the situation, Tsunade-shishou had informed me that he has experience in such matters as this is not the first time he had dealt with such an issue"

Sasuke nodded and smiled slightly as he went to take his seat at his desk. He began writing ignoring Sakura's presence until she cleared her throat, raising a brow he gave her an annoyed look.

"Is that all Miss?"

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno"

"Yes is that all you needed to relay Haruno-san?"

Sasuke asked his voice a monotone as he waited for the pink haired woman to reply. Sakura flushed and bowed her head.

"That is all Uchiha-sensei, Good afternoon"

With that Sakura left his office a smile on her lips, she had finally met her prince the hard part was getting him in her clutches. She refused to let anyone else have him, not that stupid bitch Ino nor that mousey fool Hinata. With her green eyes narrowed she skipped down to corridors and began her new rounds plans began forming in her head.

She was about to become Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, with a giggle Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and began her work anew.

**AN: I know this is short guys but everything starts next chapter! Sakura had met Sasuke! The drama is just beginning! **


End file.
